One Jump Ahead
by pikachu909
Summary: A Naruto version of "One Jump Ahead".


"One Jump Ahead"

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the fanfiction named The Odyssey of Kanna Myubi and the character Anuri belongs to JMFearless. I do not own the song "One Jump Ahead" but I do own Inari and Kana.

A sixteen-year-old Kunochi ran for her life to get out of the Hidden Leaf Village. She escaped from the place where she was held captive for interrogation about her father, Orochimaru.

She has light green snake like eyes and purple eye markings that snaked around the lash line. It stopped a half an inch beyond her eye and rested at the top of her nose below her nostrils. She has long raven hair and creamy tan skin. She wears a Sound Village symbol headband on her forehead to show her great pride of her father's village. She's not only a Jonin in her village but also have the title of "The Proud Daughter of the Sound" and known as Lady Inari to her followers.

Inari was looking down at the edge of a building.

"Stop right there Inari!" A harsh voice of a man barked out loud. As Inari turned around she saw Ibiki along with Kakashi on his left side and Anuri on his right.

"You will pay for using your Luring Gaze Jutsu on me Inari!" Ibiki growled.

_Geez, these guys don't quit do they?_ Inari thought as her eyes narrow with stubbornness. Without a minute to lose she jumped off the building and like a cat, she landed on her feet unharmed. She ran from them and used her Shadow Clone Jutsu to make two copies of herself and went separate directions making each pursuer go after her.

A couple of hours later, Inari used her Age Transformation Jutsu and Body Change Jutsu to disguise herself as a twenty-four-year old woman wearing a kimono with long royal blue hair and round pupil sapphire eyes.

_Heh, as long as I'm in my disguise jutsus, they won't recognize me._ Inari thought as she smiled confidently.

"I finally got you, Inari!" Anuri exclaimed as he grabbed her by arm.

"How do you see through my disguise?" Inari ordered.

"No matter who you disguise as I will always sense your chakra." Anuri explained. "And this time you will tell us about Oro…Hey!"

"Meow!" A white cat with sapphire eyes responded after it pushed down Anuri's headband down over his eyes. It snickered.

"Awesome timing Kana as always." Inari praised the cat after she released her two disguise jutsus. "Let's get out of this rat hole." Kana hopped on Inari's shoulder and bumped into Ibiki.

"_Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the tough guy. One swing ahead of the punch."_ Inari sang as she dodged her interrogator's punch.

_"I fight,"_ Inari added as she pulled his coat over his head behind him. _"Only when I get the chance._ That's everything._"_

"_One jump ahead of the Jonin."_ Inari sang as she saw Kakashi prepares to strike his Lighting Blade on her. _"That's all,"_ She dodged it and hit a wooden post. _"And that's no joke."_

Inari then climbed up on the barrels of apple juice until she's on the top, standing on a wooden crate. She looked down. "_These guys don't appreciate about my life."_ She pushed a barrel with her foot, hitting a random Jonin who climbed up to get Inari on the head. Causing him to fall down and covered with apple juice.

"_Riffraff!"_ A random Jonin growled.

"_Sound Rat!" _Kakashi and Anuri yelled, looking so angry at her.

"_Scoundrel!"_ Another Jonin added as Inari climbed on top of a wooden structure made for construction purposes.

"_Take that!"_ As Inari dodged the rocks thrown at her.

"_Cut some little slack guys."_ Inari sang sweetly but avoided the shiriken and kunai that the Jonin thrown at her.

"_Rip her open, take it back guys!"_ The group of Jonin sang with a huge grudge on Inari as they push the wooden posts back and forth hoping that Inari would fall off.

"_I can take a hint, gatta face the facts."_ Inari sang as she jumped off the wooden structure and over the building. _"Kana I'm glad you're here."_ They found themselves in front of a boutique shop.

"_Who?"_ Three young women asked as they turned their heads towards Inari and Kana.

"_Oh, it's bad Inari hits the bottom!"_ The three women sang with disgust. One woman wrapped a fur boa around Inari as Kana hopped off of her shoulder. _"She's the one who brought the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_ Without any warning, the woman yanked on the boa causing Inari to spin into Anko. It took Inari a minute or two to regain her vision after that.

" _I blame her father, except he wasn't with her."_ Anko sang with great displeasure as she throws a punch at her but Inari ducked.

"_Gotta flee to live, still need to flee. Can't stay for a chat, I have to go!"_ Inari sang as she ran off with Kana at her side.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes."_ Inari added as she saw the angry group of Jonin with their 'recruited' Anko on their side from her hiding spot. _"One skip ahead of my doom, next time gonna use a better spot."_

"There she is!" Anko barked.

"_One jump ahead of the hitmen."_ Inari sang as she hopped from one bull to another.

"_One hit ahead of the flock."_ She added as she saw the group of Jonin trying to go after her without getting killed. After she got off the last bull, _"I think I'll take sprint around the block."_

"_Stop thief!"_ The fisherman yelled at Kana who got a fish in his mouth.

"_Vandal!"_ The owner of the fish shop shouted with a buther's knife in his hand.

"_Kana!"_ Inari scolded him as she grabbed the fish from him and throws it at the angry fish shop owner at the face.

"_Scandal!"_ The woman cried out loud.

"_Let's not be too hasty."_ Inari sang innocently as she backs up into a cornered alleyway as her group of pursuers close in, suddenly a drunken man lifted her off the ground in a bridal style.

"_Still, I think she's such a cutie." _The drunken man sang as he looked at her. Inari covered her nose with her hand from the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"_Gotta flee to live, still need to flee." _Inari sang as she got out of the man's grip and went into her pursuers. _"Otherwise we'd get along."_ As she rested her arm on Anko's shoulder in a friendly matter.

"_Wrong!"_ They responded as they tried to dog pile on her but she got away.

"Get her!" Kakashi yelled as Inari sprinted.

As Kakashi, Ibiki and the other three kept on chasing her. Kana leapt off of Inari's shoulder and changed into his white tiger form. He charged at them and let a menacing growl at them.

"That cat has turn into a tiger!" The Jonin said apprehensively.

Kana's ears folded back and snarled as he revealed his sharp canines.

"You spineless Leaf Shinobi, we still out numbered that overgrown tabby cat!" Ibiki growled as he got out his kunai out. Seconds after realizing that other Jonin got out their weapons, which forced Kana to retreat and change back into a white cat. He hopped onto Inari's shoulder.

As Inari looked forward Anko, Anuri and the rest of the other Jonin came after Inari. Without a moment to lose Inari leapt up causing the two groups of her pursuers to collide into another.

As Inari got to the Hokage Mountain.

"_One jump ahead of the Shinobi."_ Inari sang.

"_Vandal!"_ The three Jonin shouted in front of her.

"_One birth ahead of the runt."_ Inari continued as she turned to the left.

"_Sound Rat!"_ Ibiki and another Jonin added. Causing her to head to the Hokage heads.

"_One trick ahead of disaster."_ Inari sang.

"_Scoundrel!"_ Kakashi, Anuri and Anko jumped in front of her.

"_They're quick, but I'm much faster."_ Inari added as she quickly sidestep to the right.

"_Take That!"_ Kakashi, Anuri, and Anko shouted as they throw their kunai at her but missed.

"_Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin', all I have to do is jump!"_ Inari finished as she jumped off the Second Hokage's head. Inari quickly and accurately done her hand signs as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, which made her pursuers frustrated.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside of the Leaf Village. Inari and Kana got out of there alive.

"Whew, that was close." Inari said to Kana.

"You said it." Kana replied.

"And now my feline companion and trusted ally, let's head back home. I bet my father is still waiting for me." Inari announced.

"I agree." Kana nodded. They hopped on one branch to another as they head back to the Hidden Sound Village.


End file.
